


sticky hands, persistent boyfriends, and all

by StarrySpectacle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySpectacle/pseuds/StarrySpectacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geez, Kuma-kun, it’s hot, why are we still outside?"</p>
<p>"I thought we could just enjoy the weather together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky hands, persistent boyfriends, and all

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for a request from my twitter!! 'ritsuizu and ice cream'.  
> loosely inspired by this one scene from shugo chara (i haven't read that series since middle school jfc)
> 
> p.s. people who can just bite into ice cream are heathens

“Geez, Kuma-kun, it’s _hot_ , why are we still outside? It isn’t good for my health to be out like this.” 

Izumi sat on a bench, legs crossed delicately as he fanned his face with a hand. Ritsu sat next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder and smiling softly.

“Secchan...you’re loud. I thought we could just enjoy the weather together…” Ritsu said. He yawned, nuzzling his head more against Izumi’s shoulder before getting shoved away.

“No way. I just told you it’s too hot to even be out here, so that means it’s definitely too hot to have you sleeping on me. Do you even listen when I talk?” Izumi’s gaze turned from scrutinizing a drink machine across the sidewalk to glance at Ritsu, showing that he wasn’t, in fact, paying attention at all. Instead he had sat up more, and was looking intently at...an ice cream vender. Ritsu turned his head in time to catch Izumi looking at him, and his lips curled up into a sly smile. Oh. 

Oh, _great_.

“Hey, Secchan, you should get us ice cream~” Ritsu was once more back at his arm, leaning on him and peering up at him. He was almost pouting, as if thinking any kind of puppy-dog face would somehow convince Izumi that he definitely needed to do this. “It’s hot, and you should treat your boyfriend…” And the bait. Izumi’s jaw tightened and he shook his head, turning his gaze to his lap as he pulled out his phone.

“Nope. Not gonna happen. I have to watch my figure, and I’m sure one of those isn’t going to be any good for you. You need to watch what you eat- ow!” While Izumi had been speaking, Ritsu had moved closer with a frown. He’d bitten the side of Izumi’s face closest to him, pulling at his cheek lightly and letting go with a self-satisfied smirk. Izumi’s hand went up to wipe away the saliva left on his face, scowling as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Fine. You’re paying me back for them, though, got it? Stupid Kuma-kun…” Ritsu sat and watched in amusement as Izumi stood and went to wait in the rather short line, looking back occasionally to glare at Ritsu and show him just how much he really wasn’t enjoying this. The wait took almost no time for the line to move, and in a matter of moments Izumi was standing in front of Ritsu, holding two soft-serve cones in his hands.

“They only had vanilla, so sorry if you wanted something else. Here,” Izumi held up the cone closer, and Ritsu made a face.

“It’s too hot for me to move~ Just hold it for me, Secchan,” he whined. Izumi rolled his eyes openly before slumping back on the bench, holding Ritsu’s close enough to him while starting to eat his own cone.

“You’re just going to get all flabby and fat if you’re too lazy to even hold your own ice cream cone, Kuma-kun. You’re pretty annoying…” Ritsu was more or less ignoring Izumi’s words, instead being mindful of the ice cream cone in front of him. When Izumi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, Ritsu caught his gaze with a sly smile. He set at the cone more purposefully, one hand moving to grip Izumi’s wrist. Ritsu kept eye contact as he leaned in to lick the cone, and his tongue had barely touched it when Izumi pulled away, startled and red-faced.

“Are you- you’re- damn you to hell, Kuma-kun!” The cone had slipped from Izumi’s hand when he pulled back and landed on the ground in front of them. Ritsu look from the ground up to Izumi before sighing, laying himself down and stretching out over Izumi’s lap. Izumi, one hand occupied with the remaining ice cream cone and the other sticky with what remained of the dropped one, could do nothing to stop him. At least the park wasn’t that busy today.

“Really? You’re doing this?” Izumi’s words were short, and Ritsu merely smiled gently up at him. 

“Secchan, you owe me for dropping my ice cream. You need to take responsibility for things too, you know~” Ritsu said softly. Izumi scoffed, nudging his knee up to bump Ritsu’s back.

“Buying the ice cream was taking responsibility for _you_ being hot and wanting to stay out here for some unfathomable reason. It’s not my fault you decided to make it weird, Kuma-kun. Can’t you just be a good boy and not be a bother for once?” Izumi reached down with his free hand, poking at Ritsu’s cheek. “Come on, get up. At least sit up a bit, Kuma-kun.”

Silence. “ _Kuma-kun_.” Still nothing. Izumi sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the ice cream before looking back down. “Oi. Kuma-kun, you can have some of my ice cream if you get up.” An eye opening lazily, and suddenly Ritsu was sitting up, leaning close enough to Izumi to take a lazy bite of the ice cream in front of him. Izumi’s face flushed at the sudden closeness, taken off-guard for a moment. When he recovered, his eyebrows fell and he snorted, reaching out to casually push Ritsu away. 

“Oof. You’re no fun, Secchan…” Ritsu mumbled, leaning back on the bench after regaining his balance. Izumi rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue that point.

“Whatever. I’m still hot, my hand is still sticky, and it’s starting to get late. Come on,” Izumi said as he stood, tossing the remaining bits of his cone into the trash. Ritsu huffed, standing much slower and following after him at a pace barely above hobbling.

“You’re slow...I guess it can’t be helped. Here,” Izumi glanced back and held out his hand, offering it to Ritsu. The latter’s eyes widened at the gesture before he reached forward, grasping it tightly. It was a few seconds before Ritsu realized the sticky feeling on his hand. He made a face and stuck out his tongue at Izumi, ignoring the smugly satisfied look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Eugh, there’s ice cream all over your hand still...Gross, Secchan~” He whined, though he didn’t let go. Izumi only turned back to the sidewalk in front of them, pulling Ritsu closer every time his pace slowed.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s repayment for you biting my cheek earlier. Now hurry up, I need to get to sleep early tonight because I have a shoot tomorrow...You can still stay the night,” Izumi mumbled, glancing back at Ritsu. Ritsu looked surprised for a moment before he smiled, brightening and moving close enough to press a quick kiss to Izumi’s cheek. Izumi leaned away from him, muttering something about Ritsu ‘not knowing personal space’ and the fact that they were still out in public, where any of their classmates could see them. Ritsu laughed softly, resuming his spot just behind Izumi’s pace and looking down at their hands.

“Eh...I love you, Secchan...Thanks for the ice cream today.” Silence. Almost a block passed before Ritsu got any sort of tip-off that Izumi had even heard him, which came in the form of a very _embarrassed_ -sounding third year.

Sticky hands and a rather pushy, annoyingly persistent boyfriend and all, Izumi could give him this much.

“You’re welcome...and- I...Love you too, Kuma-kun.”


End file.
